Quand Ginny meurt
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: HP/GW Harry a remporté la bataille finale mais il a perdu la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde. Hermione finit par se plonger dans la recherche d'une solution pour aider son meilleur ami et fini par trouver une solution plus que risquée. Mais jusqu'où le Survivant est-il prêt à aller pour retrouver celle qu'il aime?


La lune illuminait une place sombre sur laquelle se détachait un carré d'herbe sombre et desséché. La chaleur de cet été était presque insupportable et la nuit ne faisait qu'à peine rafraîchir l'air étouffant qui régnait. Dans ce petit espace carré, l'air semblait plus étouffant que jamais. Et pourtant une silhouette noire bravait cette obscurité et cette chaleur pour se diriger droit entre le numéro 11 et 13 de la rue. Les habitants de Square Grimmaurd étaient toujours aussi accoutumés à l'erreur de numérotation qui les avait placés à côté. Sous la lune, à trois quart pleine, une nouvelle maison apparut, le numéro douze se trouvait devant la silhouette qui osait braver ce lieu.

Elle entra dans la maison sans hésitation et une fois la porte passée, alors qu'elle pensait profiter d'un peu d'air frais, elle fut surprise qu'il fasse presque plus chaud dedans que dehors. La jeune femme soupira retirant sa cape et la posant sur le porte-manteau sur sa droite. Son cœur se serra en se souvenant de la personne avec laquelle elle avait rénové cette entrée. Et malgré la chaleur, elle sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient plus ternes que quelques années plus tôt, même les yeux marron d'Hermione Granger avaient perdu de leur joie de vivre. La jeune fille avait vu beaucoup trop d'horreur en trop peu de temps.

Elle monta lentement les marches qui la mèneraient à l'étage, elle s'arrêta devant chaque porte, les ouvrant et examinant l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'elle put en voir certaines sens dessus dessous, le lit brisé, les meubles renversés et quelques planches de bois condamnant les fenêtres. D'autres au contraire étaient rangées avec soin, la lumière de la lune passait au travers de fenêtres propres et des fleurs épanouies se trouvaient dans un vase posé sur la table de chevet. Tout cela rappela de bons souvenirs à la jeune femme mais ces souvenirs la blessaient encore, la faisaient souffrir. Le point commun était que tous les miroirs de la maison étaient brisés.

Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta devant la dernière porte et soupira ne sachant dans quel état elle allait trouver cette chambre, leur chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et remarqua un jeune homme pâle, épuisé et amaigri dans un fauteuil qui contemplait le lit parfaitement fait. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme, c'était d'ailleurs la seule lumière de la pièce si l'on exceptait le rayon lumineux qui sortait de celle d'Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois, s'approchant lentement de son meilleur ami, moite de sueur qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne bougea que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, tournant la tête dans sa direction et la dévisageant presque. Il était vivant, des cernes noirs soulignaient son regard, ses cheveux étaient tout aussi trempés que le reste de son corps et la jeune fille se demanda un instant pour quelle raison il s'infligeait une telle torture, perdre la femme qu'il aimait n'était-il pas suffisant ?

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu arrêtes, tournes la page, sors... viens avec moi, murmura la jeune fille avec une étonnante douceur.

Il la foudroya du regard sans doute mécontent d'être dérangé en pleine contemplation du lit vide. En fait non, plus que cela, furieux qu'on le tire de ses pensées sombres, furieux qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Tout au fond d'elle, la brune savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tourner la page, pas cette fois, pas avec cette mort-là. Cela aurait pu être elle, ou même Ron, jamais il n'aurait perdu l'envie de vivre de cette manière-là. Simplement parce qu'Elle aurait été là et qu'Elle l'aurait soutenu, l'aurait fait rire, bouger, oublier.

- Je ne peux pas. A quoi bon vous entêter ? Je suis incapable de l'oublier ! Incapable de vivre sans elle ! Je l'aime ! Je ne peux simplement pas... Elle est morte et je veux la rejoindre. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, si je m'étais interposé, si...

- Avec des si nous referions le monde Harry... murmura plus doucement encore sa meilleure amie. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie je te rappelle et Ron sa petite sœur et nous continuons à vivre alors...

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, simplement furieux, il était des plus imprévisible ces derniers temps mais jamais Hermione n'aurait songé que son meilleur ami l'attraperait par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour la coller contre le mur le tout en la menaçant de sa baguette magique et en la foudroyant du regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé... sauf lors de ce jour funeste où Ginny Weasley était morte, prenant un sort de mort à la place d'Hermione elle-même. La magie du sorcier s'était d'abord manifesté pas une explosion. Tom venait de tomber et les mangemorts se retrouvèrent propulsés à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant auparavant. Puis il avait bougé plus vite que quiconque ne l'aurait cru possible, tuant les Mangemorts les uns après les autres. Il avait fait montre d'une imagination particulière pour Bellatrix Lestrange, l'auteur du sort de mort qui venait de tuer la femme qu'il aimait et la dernière qu'il tua. Plutôt que d'utiliser un sort de mort comme sur les autres, il l'avait ligoté et lui avait tranché les veines, l'observant se vider lentement de son sang en agrémentant cette mort de coup de poing et de pied ainsi que de mots assassins. Puis il s'était écroulé purement et simplement écroulé auprès de celle qu'il aimait, laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans retenue et la suppliant de ne pas être morte, purement et simplement. Couvert de sang et de remords, le Survivant avait disparu deux jours plus tard, une heure seulement après l'enterrement de la jeune femme. Toutes et tous avaient compris que le Survivant avait besoin de temps. Seuls ses amis les plus proches savaient où il se trouvait. Et aucun d'eux ne parvint à le faire revenir à la raison.

- Et alors quoi ? As-tu perdu Ron ? T'a-t-il perdu toi ? Avant cela as-tu perdu toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus à tes yeux ? Je ne crois pas... Vous avez tous deux une famille pour vous soutenir et qu'ai-je ? Rien ! Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an et demi, j'ai été incapable de sauver Diggory au cimetière des Jedusor, j'ai vu mon parrain traverser l'arche de la mort et mourir ! Dumbledore a été assassiné sous mes yeux ! ET LA FEMME QUE J'AIME AUSSI !

Hermione ne pouvait pas reculer ni même fuir le regard légèrement fou de son meilleur ami, il avait souffert, trop souffert. Elle soupira, lasse et désolée d'en arriver là où elle en était. Harry sembla se rendre compte de qui il tenait contre le mur et il recula légèrement confus par les derniers événements. Il était à bout et personne ne pourrait dire ni songer le contraire. Elle le jaugea un moment avant de soupirer à nouveau, elle avait une solution, une solution extrêmement risquée. Une solution de laquelle il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Et elle ne le laisserait pas y aller seul. Cette nuit était le moment parfait et même s'il était épuisé, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient y aller.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais... j'ai une solution, un moyen de la faire revenir si je puis dire...

A sa grande surprise, le jeune Potter éclata de rire, un rire un peu fou et dépourvu de toute trace d'humour, il ne la croyait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, il semblait penser qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais il la connaissait et savait qu'elle n'était pas assez cruelle pour lui faire une fausse joie telle que celle-là. Il cessa donc de rire et observa sa meilleure amie avec un regard nouveau et à la limite du désespoir.

- Tu... Comment ? Je suis prêt à tout... dis-moi ce que je dois faire tant que je peux la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, sentir son odeur et voir son sourire, c'est tout ce que je veux Mione...

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste, c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, il ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans elle. Et comme toujours, elle serait là pour son frère de cœur et là pour l'orienter dans la bonne direction et le seconder. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, contemplant ses chaussures avant de finalement relever la tête en direction du sorcier.

- En remontant le temps... Allons au Ministère, je sais ce que l'on doit faire et comment, je sais aussi que nous avons une chance cette nuit et que tu n'attendras pas... Alors, allons-y.

Sans attendre de réponse ou de protestation, elle se leva et descendit. Un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur le palier du numéro douze capes et capuchons en place. Ils errèrent dans les rues de Londres, marchant rapidement avant de pénétrer dans le Ministère de la Magie, pressés. Personne ne semblait présent pour les arrêter. Et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'ils parvinrent à mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps. Mais le sorcier s'éloigna, son précieux collier autour du coup, il s'arrêta devant l'arche que Sirius avait traversé. Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, il sentit sa meilleure amie glisser la chaîne autour de son propre cou et lancer un sort sur l'objet magique. Un frisson le parcourut et il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir les sorts de stupéfixion qui les touchèrent, les faisant basculer dans le vide à travers l'arche de la mort.

…...

Le sol était dur dans leur dos et il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre comptes qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient simplement passés à travers le voile à leur plus grand étonnement. Se relevant lentement, Hermione retira le collier du cou de son meilleur ami avant de le laisser s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il se releva d'un bond et avisa le soleil qui semblait pénétrer dans la pièce. Hermione soupira et tira son meilleur ami par la manche, se demandant par quel miracle ils étaient toujours en vie et qui les avait attaqués. Ils parvinrent sans encombre dans le hall du Ministère emplit de personnes qui se dirigeaient à leur étage avec hâte.

Hermione tira sur la manche de son meilleur ami avant de désigner la fontaine magique qui se trouvait au milieu du hall. Elle représentait un sorcier faisant face à ce qui semblait être une armée informe et indéfinie, un être unique affrontant des montres de la bouche desquels se déversaient des litres d'eau du bout de sa baguette de laquelle s'échappait un filet d'eau qui prenaient différentes formes et couleurs.

- Soit nous sommes dans le futur...

- Soit dans le passé... Achetons le journal proposa le Survivant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il semblait soudainement enthousiaste et presque en pleine forme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du Ministère et regardaient la date affichée sur la Gazette du Sorcier. 20 Octobre 1981 Harry resta longuement le regard fixé sur cette date avant d'attraper le bras de sa meilleure amie et de transplaner à Godric's Hollow, il devait en être sûr. Arrivé dans le petit village, le jeune homme avança comme dans un rêve en direction de la demeure des Potter. Et c'est ainsi qu'il la trouva totalement intacte à sa plus grande joie. Joie qui fut décuplée quand sa meilleure amie lui annonça ne pas voir la maison tout en se souvenant qu'elle se trouvait là.

- Tu m'attends n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, marmonnant que c'était dangereux et qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et alla frapper à la porte de bois vernie. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme de la même taille que lui et qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait hormis le nez qu'il avait plus empâté et le menton qui était plus large. Ainsi que l'absence de cicatrice sur son front et la couleur de ses yeux d'une couleur noisette brillant de joie. Le léger rictus qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt se décomposa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un inconnu encapuchonné sur le pas de sa porte. Harry laissa retomber la capuche et James Potter recula de quelques pas incrédule. Une femme rousse apparut un peu en arrière au fond du couloir, tenant un enfant d'un peu plus d'un an dans ses bras.

- Qui est-ce chéri ?

James ne répondit pas et recula encore, ne pouvant visiblement pas détacher son regard de lui. Harry prit cela pour une invitation et quand il entendit la porte se fermer dans son dos et le hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme, il comprit que tous savaient qu'il était là désormais. Deux hommes émergèrent du salon baguette à la main mais l'abaissèrent, ne sachant visiblement que faire. Harry tendit sa baguette à son père sans dire un mot et retira sa cape comme si de rien n'était. Aucun mot n'avait encore était échangé mais le jeune homme savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il entra dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, légèrement mal à l'aise. En même temps au vu de ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait qu'être mal à l'aise.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il sourit, se souvenant de toutes les fois où personne n'avait eu à lui demander cela, de toutes les fois où tous s'étaient exclamés sur son passage, qu'il était Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu... Et tant d'autres sobriquets.

- Je suis lui, Harry James Potter, dit-il calmement en fixant l'enfant endormi dans les bras de sa mère et qui ne soupçonnait rien de ce qui allait lui arriver dans les années à venir.

Lily ouvrit la bouche tout comme James, tentant sans doute de trouver un argument pouvant contrer cela. Mais ils avaient sous les yeux le parfait mélange d'eux deux. Et les deux autres Maraudeurs présents semblaient incapables de dire le moindre mot.

- Comment ? D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu sembles... brisé...

Lily Potter était observatrice et savait de toute évidence percer les gens à jour sans le moindre problème. Le sorcier releva le regard dans sa direction, un regard dur, dépourvu d'innocence, le regard d'un homme qui en avait trop vu.

- Une aventure étrange... Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup... Je... cherchais une solution à un problème va-t-on dire... Pour ce qui m'est arrivé, mieux vaudrait que vous ne le sachiez pas... Et quant au fait que je semble brisé, c'est parce que c'est le cas...

Ils l'observèrent longuement en silence, ne sachant sans doute que dire ou que faire. Le jeune homme demeura immobile un long moment à les observer agir, il voulait apprendre, retenir tous ces petits gestes qui font qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Ces petits morceaux de leurs quotidiens. Puis peu à peu, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment la situation se désamorça il se retrouva à parler avec ces personnes qui lui étaient chères. Finalement, Remus et Sirius partirent et Harry allait rejoindre sa meilleure amie lorsqu'une folle idée s'empara de son être. Non, il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas faire ça. C'était surréaliste, il ne savait pas s'il était prudent de tenter quelque chose comme cela mais, il avait envie d'essayer, il voulait tenter sa chance.

Il leur expliqua donc ce qu'il leur était arrivé sans préciser de date puis exposa son idée. Sa mère était effrayée, le jeune homme voulait altérer le temps et cela pouvait avoir de graves, de très graves répercussions. Mais Harry trouva le soutien de son père et bientôt, Lily préparait quelques potions destinées à les aider. Harry sortit, décidant de mettre Hermione au courant de son plan et s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Au lieu de quoi elle acquiesça sans dire un mot, se pinçant simplement les lèvres sans rien dire ni faire. Il devait agir et elle le savait de plus, s'ils avaient atterrit ici et étant donné leur objectif premier, ils n'en étaient pas à un danger près. Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras, la remerciant en silence et développant encore un peu son souhait. Et à nouveau, elle acquiesça. Tous deux savaient désormais qu'il s'agissait là d'un voyage sans retour. Ou du moins, pas celui qu'ils espéraient. Il fallut trois jours à Lily Potter pour mettre les potions au point, et il en fallut quatre à son fils pour préparer les leurres et leur dicter leur manière d'agir et de se mouvoir. Il quitta ensuite la demeure, sûr que les faux Potter prendraient soin de bébé Harry comme il le fallait. Ils se dirigèrent ensembles au Ministère et durent utiliser la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour passer inaperçu. Ils parvinrent à l'arche et s'installèrent d'un commun accord dans une disposition précise. Harry et Hermione couverts de la cape passeraient l'arche et James et Lily se tiendraient juste derrière prêts à recevoir la personne qui allait leur être envoyés.

Harry sortit, et d'un sort bloqua celui que Bellatrix Lestrange envoyait droit sur son parrain. Un second suivit pour que tous voient l'éclair frapper Sirius de plein fouet, il le poussa ensuite dans le but de le faire tomber à travers le voile avant de le suivre, Hermione s'assurant que personne n'avait rien vu. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de la mort mais ils ignoraient à quelle époque mais une chose était sûre, des bruits de combats se faisaient entendre non-loin. Ce qui pouvait être bon comme mauvais signe. Ils émergèrent rapidement dans le hall du Ministère, observant la statue « Magie est Puissance » du Ministère en place sous le règne des ténèbres. Puis, constatèrent les affrontements entre Mangemorts et Aurors. L'esprit soudainement enfiévré et engourdit, le Survivant se dépêcha de courir, il devait y arriver, il devait être là à temps. La mission n'était pas dangereuse uniquement par le fait qu'il ne leur fallait pas intervenir dans le temps mais parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Harry savait, tout au fond de lui, il était conscient du fait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mais il savait qu'il devait réussir. Deux Harry ne pouvaient cohabiter en même temps et il devait faire ce que l'autre Harry serait incapable de faire. Ils transplanèrent de concert pour Poudlard, Harry ordonna à ses parents et Sirius de demeurer à l'écart des combats, leur assurant que tout allait bien se passer.

Il ne précisa cependant pas qu'ils ne le verraient plus jamais lui. Il courut, plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus puissant aussi. Hermione et lui se séparèrent rapidement et il put voir sa meilleure amie qui venait tout juste de perdre connaissance sur le sol à la merci de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'éclair de lumière verte sortit de la baguette, frappant Hermione de plein fouet. Peu à peu, alors que la jeune femme était projetée en arrière, la jeune fille disparu, comme faite entièrement d'air et de fumée. Harry laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, remerciant silencieusement sa meilleure amie. Bellatrix levait déjà sa baguette une deuxième fois, elle n'eut jamais le temps de prononcer le formule, Harry savait désormais comment libérer toute la puissance de sa magie. Toute cette puissance enfermée au cœur de lui-même et qu'il laissa s'échapper. La vague d'énergie ne percuta que les Mangemorts comme si elle savait reconnaître les amis et les ennemis. Ceux-ci furent instantanément repoussé avec violence mais une différence de taille perdurait cette fois, le jeune homme était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne fut pas étonné de voir les corps se disloquer. Il le fut davantage de voir son double tomber au sol blessé sérieusement. Bien entendu, Ginny était déjà à ses côtés, prête à affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ce, uniquement pour le sauver. Il sourit, d'un sourire triste avant de s'interposer à la dernière minute entre le mage noir et la jeune fille qui était sur le point de recevoir le sort mortel. Il souriait, finalement heureux de la fin qu'il avait connu. Heureux qu'elle vive. Heureux de savoir que malgré tout, elle serait heureuse.

…..

Elle était dans un espace clair qui sentait… qui sentait les couloirs d'hôpitaux, une odeur qu'elle n'avait que peu sentit jusqu'à présent mais qu'elle détestait. Le lit bien que plus dur que le sien et trop étroit à son goût demeurait assez confortable. Elle sentait une source de chaleur sur sa droite, posée non-loin de sa main. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en grimaçant. La seconde d'après elle râlait à mi-voix à peine étonnée d'entendre sa voix si rauque.

- On n'a pas idée de faire une lumière aussi… lumineuse.

Il y eu un mouvement près d'elle et la jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer étrangement. Une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille parvint à son nez et alors qu'elle était incapable d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux, elle sut qu'il était là, près d'elle, sans aucun doute mort d'inquiétude. Elle le sentit se pencher sur le lit et venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans doute décidé à se retirer rapidement mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en commençant à répondre au baiser. Ce que cette saveur avait pu lui manquer, ce qu'elle avait pu avoir peur. Elle mettait tout dans ce baiser, ses sentiments, ses craintes, tout. Et il lui répondait avec la même profondeur, elle le savait, elle le sentait, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever cela. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait restée ainsi éternellement, elle aurait tout fait pour rester ainsi, ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs sentiments en osmose… Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et elle sentit le jeune homme quitter ses lèvres alors qu'elle laissait sa main glisser et tomber sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Etonnamment, elle était incapable de cesser de sourire, incapable de détacher cet air idiot de son propre visage. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, avec succès cette fois-ci. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut son sourire idiot, son regard brillant de joie, de bonheur et d'amour, la deuxième, la personne qui venait d'entrer sans frapper.

- Ronald Weasley ! Combien de fois… !

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phase que le plus jeune de ses frères lâchait la main d'Hermione et venait la prendre dans ses bras, pleurant presque de soulagement. Ginny demeura perplexe durant de longues secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte en souriant. Le plus surprenant fut la phrase qu'il lui murmura, la voix enrouée comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

- J'ai eu si peur… Je t'aime petite sœur, tu le sais hein ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par son grand frère. Non-loin Harry et Hermione semblaient plaisanter sur le fait que la première chose qu'elle ait faite en voyant son grand frère avait été de lui hurler dessus. Ils semblaient bien rire ce qui ramena un détail à la mémoire de la jeune fille qui ne se priva pas face à une si belle occasion.

- Je le sais grand frère et je t'aime aussi… Et je ne suis pas la seule que tu aimes pas vrai ? ajouta la jeune fille en fixant sa meilleure amie du regard, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Son regard oscillait entre le rouquin et la brune qui rougissaient autant l'un que l'autre alors que le Survivant allait finir par mourir de rire. Ginny esquissa un sourire, leur faisant signe de s'approcher, elle voulait les voir, les sentir près d'elle. Son petit ami, sa sœur de cœur et certainement sœur par alliance d'ici un certain temps où du moins, elle l'espérait et son petit ami. Elle se sentait bien.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cédant la place à toute une ribambelle de rouquins et le sourire de la cadette s'élargit, ils étaient tous là. Onze personnes dans une aussi petite chambre devaient se serrer les uns contre les autres, se poussaient, chahutaient doucement. Les plaisanteries des jumeaux se mêlèrent aux chamailleries des deux plus jeunes, aux leçons de vies de Percy, et aux rires des deux plus âgés. Les parents semblaient soudainement soulagés. Et alors que les rires d'Hermione et Harry retentissaient, Ginny sentit un mal de tête la prendre, trop de lumière, trop d'agitation d'un coup. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et une minute plus tard, les rouquins et Hermione avaient quittés la pièce, la laissant seule avec Harry.

- Ca va ?

Elle rit légèrement, son rire s'élevant avec légèreté dans l'air environnant. L'humour se mêlait à la froideur et Harry ne semblait pas parvenir à le décrypter. Elle cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé avant de se masser les tempes.

- Je crois que oui si on prend en compte le fait que je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici et que j'ai sans doute été plongée dans le coma pendant un certain temps.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de masser lui-même les tempes de la jeune femme qui se détendit à ce contact aillant une totale confiance en lui et sentant la douleur s'en aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette satanée porte qui décida de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Agacée, la rouquine aurait bien gardé les yeux fermés si elle n'avait pas senti Harry cesser son massage et s'il ne s'était pas raidit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent irrémédiablement et la jeune fille ne remarqua d'abord que Tonks et Remus, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer ses lèvres en un large sourire. Puis son regard se posa sur les trois autres personnes présentes, Sirius, un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Harry à moins que ça ne fût l'inverse et pour finir, une femme rousse aux yeux du même vert brillant que ceux du jeune Potter. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la plus jeune des Weasley pour comprendre que James et Lily Potter étaient là.

- Comment ?

- Je l'ignore…

Il paraissait assombrit, comme si de mauvais souvenirs revenaient à l'assaut et c'étaient sans doute le cas, il avait vu trois des cinq nouveaux arrivants mourir sous ses yeux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le visage du Survivant se fendit d'un sourire et il accueillit enfin ces nouveaux arrivants comme il le devait. Bien que surprise, la jeune fille fit la connaissance de James et Lily Potter avec un plaisir certain. Bien que James puisse être lourd, sa femme le rappelait toujours à l'ordre, défiant les deux autres maraudeurs d'oser intervenir. Et malgré son mal de tête latent, la jeune fille appréciait cet instant à sa juste valeur. Elle était avec son petit ami en compagnie de la famille de celui-ci. Elle le sentait pleinement heureux et l'était elle aussi. Lorsqu'ils les quittèrent enfin, la jeune fille soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de déception. A l'instar de celui passé un peu plus tôt avec les siens, elle regrettait qu'il n'ait pas pu durer plus longtemps.

Ginny sentit alors le Survivant s'allonger à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En fait, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle puisse être seule avec lui, elle était bien là, au creux de ses bras à simplement respirer son odeur. Elle était… heureuse, simplement. Et ce bonheur ne la quitta pas, pas avant que les médicomages décident de venir s'enquérir de son état de santé et chassent – temporairement – le sorcier. Un instant après la fin de la visite, il revint s'allonger près d'elle, la serrant contre lui, simplement. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de la perdre. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque, elle voulait simplement être là, y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, la journée avait été particulièrement longue et riche en émotion et maintenant, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle sentit la main d'Harry caresser doucement ses cheveux et sourit dans son demi sommeil. Elle le sentit se pencher sur elle et murmurer à son oreille.

- Je t'aime Ginny Weasley, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde… Et j'espère qu'un jour je serais capable de te le dire en étant sur que tu ne dors pas.

Elle sourit et réfléchit un instant sérieusement à lui laisser son rêve. Mais elle y renonça bien vite, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se redressa lentement, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres et put voir la peur prendre place sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce qui élargit encore son sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, bien plus que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

Sur ces mots, elle lia leurs lèvres dans un baiser mêlant amour et passion. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, elle voulait seulement le sentir là, près d'elle, tout contre son cœur, ses lèvres caressant les siennes, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, oublier le monde pour un temps. Ne penser à rien hormis à elle et lui. Simplement, parce que c'était ainsi.


End file.
